Playing Fair
by scribhneoir
Summary: Sometimes all's fair in love and ... Written for Solstice Muse.


** Playing Fair.**

_A/N: This is a short story written for Solstice Muse._

"Go on Ron, you'll have another cup of tea, won't you?" Hermione's mother said as she simultaneously patted his arm, refilled his cup of tea and carried on her conversation with someone who Ron vaguely remembered as Hermione's great aunt Maude. He had long since given up saying 'No, thanks' to any offers of food or drink and gave a small smile to the women. He was sandwiched between the two of them on a large beige sofa and all he could think of was escape. He had gone from feeling awkward to welcomed, to happy and then to suffocated in the space of the four hours he'd been in Hermione's home.

What was supposed to have been a small impromptu family party for Hermione's birthday had transformed into a get-together for her extended family as they also welcomed the Grangers home from Australia. Hermione's parents had taken it as their chance to celebrate the end of a war they'd been protected from and could mention nothing about. Ron was just glad he'd been able to properly celebrate Hermione's birthday with her the day before, because they hadn't had a chance to even say more than two words to each other since they'd walked into the house. And now? Now, he'd escaped from the sofa only to find himself cornered by two of Hermione's second cousins, who she herself hadn't seen in years.

He's been doing quite well, valiantly holding his own until they had started discussing the offside rule, at which point he had suddenly become preoccupied with getting another slice of cake. His way to the cake had been blocked however by Hermione's father. He sighed.

From awkward to happy enough and then straight back to awkward again…

When he was left alone for a moment he spotted Hermione looking through a photo album with two other women. She caught his eye, gave an apologetic smile and shrugged. It was great to see her so relaxed and happy and she chatted with the women who Ron vaguely remembered meeting earlier in the evening. She may have been relaxed, but Ron was anything but. Maude Granger had decided that Ron was much too skinny and needed fed. Now, as much as Ron liked his food, there was a limit to the amount of times he could put up with the elderly woman pinching his cheek, tutting and saying, "So thin…too thin…come with me and I'll find you something to eat"

He made a quick getaway through the back door and sat gratefully down on the steps. He watched as cars lazily meandered around the bendy road at the bottom of the garden and shivered slightly in the cool breeze.

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

He smiled and lifted his head, "Nope"

Hermione sat down beside him and handed him a mug of tea, "Well, I thought that if you had to escape, then you should at least have warm hands"

He hugged the warm tea and smiled at her teasing, "It's not that bad really, in fact its been nice to meet everyone"

Hermione raised at eyebrow at him as he shrugged and smiled.

"Nice?" she asked as she leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Confusing, welcoming, awkward, interesting and a bit…well…yeah" he shrugged, "It's been nice"

"I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend much time together Ron"

"Don't worry about it", Ron said as he sat the tea on the ground and took her hands in his, "They're just happy to have you home for a bit, it's fine really"

"Still, it must be difficult to have to watch what you say and do…" her voice trailed away.

"Hermione" Ron said as he turned to look as her, "It really is fine, I'm fine"

Hermione smiled, "I know" she said before she took a large bag of chocolate sweets from behind her back. She carefully opened the bag and withdrew a small brown sweet. She took her time eating it before turning to Ron with a smile.

"So, what were you and my dad talking about earlier?"

"What?"

"I saw you and my dad talking an hour or so ago", Hermione said as she slowly withdrew another sweet.

Ron looked back out over the garden, "It was nothing Hermione, we were just chatting, that's all" he said as he fiddled with the sleeved of his jumper and began to look about his feet for his abandoned mug of tea.

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not"

"Ron, I know you, you are lying and I want to know why"

"Hermione, seriously, there's nothing to tell"

"Oh really?, Hermione asked as she placed another sweet in her mouth and once again slowly began to eat it.

Ron began to tap his foot against the concrete step, suddenly very aware of what Hermione was playing at.

"Would you like a chocolate Ron?" she asked suspiciously sweetly offering the bag to him "They're muggle sweets but they are delicious"

Ron watched her, "Okay?" He wasn't surprised when the bag was swiftly withdrawn and a smile flitted across Hermione's face.

"What did you and my dad talk about?"

A full blown smile filled Ron's face as he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. He took great delight in the silence, picking up a stone and then sending it flying across the garden, listening to the chatter from inside the house and watching the light begin to disappear from the sky before he took a deep breath and responded .

"You underestimate me Hermione"

Laughter drifted out from the house and music was turned up as Ron waited.

He wasn't a chess master for nothing and was happy to wait for her next move.

He knew how to look ahead, to anticipate his opponents next move and he wasn't disappointed.

Her lips softly touched his.

"Well, now you're not exactly playing fair Hermione" he whispered with a smile on his face.


End file.
